


this is my everything.

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Cybersex, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dan is about 104% he's in love with J, or at least as much as one could be in love with a cam boy.</i><br/> </p><p>in which dan is slightly obsessed with a cam boy and then serendipity happens.</p><p>dedicated to my babe denise. title from the song thirty-three by the ghost inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my everything.

Dan doesn't like to talk about it but he's sort of in love with a cam boy. His roommate Matt teases him about it a lot. Matt only knows because one time Dan left his phone on the kitchen table and it went off when he got a text message alert when said cam boy went online. Yes, Dan has text message alerts set. Matt had picked up his phone to tell him he had a text and shouted across the house rather loudly.

“Dan, who's twinkyj?”

Dan had come skidding across the flat as quickly as physically possible, slamming into a couple walls in the process.

“A friend,” Dan had said, grabbing his phone.

“A friend,” Matt had said.

“Yeah,” Dan had said. But he knew that Matt knew and Matt gave him a look as he left for his room.

It's about half ten at night when Dan's phone goes off telling him that twinkyj is online. He can't help the butterflies. Even after all these months of watching J's shows (J doesn't tell anyone his real name; he just goes by J) he still got anxious whenever he got those texts.

He opens his laptop and goes to J's site. The flash player buffers for a moment before twinkyj comes into view, legs folded up in front of him, arms wrapped around them and his hands on the keyboard, chin resting on his knees. J was always cute like that. He would start curled up tiny and then end up spread all over the bed.

Dan is about 104% he's in love with J, or at least as much as one could be in love with a cam boy. J's profile says he's twenty but he doesn't look a day over seventeen. J has this curvy soft little body, a round bum, and a cute pink cock. It would always flush pink right at the tip, especially when he'd wank and his foreskin would pull down a bit with his hand. It's not only the body that Dan loves. J has this cheeky little smile and when he laughs his eyes get all crinkly at the edges. Dan also likes that J has a little bit of hair around his body, his legs and a little trimmed dusting above the base of his cock. But Dan's favourite are J's eyes. They're bright blue, dark and kind of mischievous. That's what'd attracted Dan to him at first, actually. He'd been absently browsing a cam boy site for some free porn when he didn't have the time or the patience to torrent something and stumbled upon twinkyj. He'd been surprised that he had his free cam streaming even though he had a massive dildo lodged up his ass. Most cam boys would charge for that. Dan learned that J mostly made money off private shows and tips. Not that Dan minds paying for his shows. His rate is reasonable and Dan makes enough money working at Starbucks to afford it. He just makes sure to tip J a lot.

Dan signs in under the username thrty3. J is smiling to himself. He sits back a bit and unfolds his legs, sitting with them crossed. His cock is hard in a pair of virgin white panties, a little pink rose in the center right where the tip peeks out. Dan shivers a bit.

_you look absolutely adorable tonight darling xx_

Dan watches until he's positive that J has read his message. He can tell because J does that little crinkly-eyed smile.

“Hey thirty-three,” J says. “I was wondering when you were going to show up. Wouldn't be a proper show without you, would it?”

Dan blushes. Something about J responding to him directly made his stomach jump. His message certainly looks out of place among the “fuckin' sexy”s and the “wanna see you suck my cock”s. Dan is too romantic for all that, really. He tips him a hundred coins just because – in the site's currency, ten pounds. J squeals, sitting up a bit.

“Thank you darling,” J says, getting up onto his knees. He hooks his thumbs into the panties. “You're my favourite, thirty-three.” He sways his hips a bit as he tugs the panties down just an inch or so. “Do you want to see my cock or my ass when I take these off? You get to pick.”

Dan gets very anxious all of a sudden. Oh god.

_that's a very difficult choice, babe._

J giggles. “I know,” he says. “How about my ass? I have a surprise for all of you back here.” He turns away from the camera and bends down, slowly dragging the panties down under the curve of his bum to reveal the base of a glass plug between his cheeks. He immediately gets two fifty token tips. “You old pervs are feeling generous tonight aren't you?” J laughs. He leaves the panties around his thighs – good god, his thighs – and reaches back to toy with the plug a bit, tugging on it enough that his hole obviously twitches in an attempt to keep it in. “Would you all like to see how big it is?”

Dan sort of forgets that J probably assumes he's a closeted middle-aged office worker with a bald spot and a wife and a kid in grade school.

J pulls the toy out with a bit of difficulty, immediately grabbing his cheeks to spread them apart to show the camera his gape. He rests his head down on the bed and turns back to look at all the messages he's getting. “You wanna see me fuck myself right?” J asks. He rubs his ass, slaps it. “I know, I know. Here.” He reaches over and gets a dildo. 

Oh god. Here it goes. 

Dan undoes his pants and reaches in for his cock, which is already hard. J's mouth looks absolutely obscene around the dildo. He spits on it, licks it up, and spits again. Dan tips him another hundred tokens.

“Babe!” J says, smiling. He brings the dildo back around and presses it against his gape. “Thirty-three you are so sweet.” He pushes the toy in all the way down on the first try, moaning. “Thank you so much.”

_pleasure is all mine love. xo_

J smiles, biting down on his bottom lip as he fucks himself. More tips come in as he works his ass open, occasionally pulling the toy out and showing how wide he's stretched himself. Dan is wanking pretty hard now, only spit-lubed because he's far too concentrated on J to get up to get real lube. J is definitely moaning now, fucking his own ass with this enormous dildo, and Dan can't help himself. He wants to be that dildo. He really wants to be that dildo.

“You fucking perverts,” J says to the camera. His other hand is on his cock now. “I love fucking my ass for all of you to watch, ohhh goooood.”

Dan knows that noise by now.

J takes the dildo out, takes the panties off, and moves onto his side, one long leg up in the air with an arm behind it shoving the dildo back in and the other arm in front of him to work his cock.

“Thirty-three where are you?” J asks, breath ragged. “Busy jerking off?” Dan types awkwardly with one hand.

_well, not to be rude, but it's a bit difficult not to when you have a dildo that huge in your ass. xo_

J actually laughs. “You're saying you don't want to be rude when you're wanking watching me fuck my own ass,” he remarks. “This is why you're my favourite. Always being a sweetheart when these other men are telling me they want me to choke on their cocks. You're so sweeeeeeeet.” The last word sort of turns into a keening moan as he adjusts his hand around the base of the dildo, fucking himself even harder. Dan tries to time his movements with J's dildo and he can practically imagine the way his dick would look with J's hole squeezed around it. Fuck. “Do you guys wanna watch me cum?” Another fifty token tip. “I'm gonna take that as a yes.” J moves his leg from the air and bends it back a bit, resting his foot on the other side of his arm. Fuck, he has long legs. J stops talking, starts focusing on cumming. He chews on his lip and it's really cute. Dan figures it's also weird thinking about how cute J looks as he's about to cum but he can't help himself.

Dan is pretty close himself now, but he keeps pushing it off waiting for J. Dan can tell J is nearly there because he does these little shallow pants, these uh uh uh noises, and then he shoves the dildo in down to the balls and squeezes his cock, spilling out onto the bed with a loud moan. He rides it out, working every drop out of his dick onto his sheets. His blue eyes are darkened in his arousal and without hesitation he tosses the dildo away and gets up, licking at his cum on the sheets, cleaning them, which is when Dan cums because holy shit that's hot. Dan flops back into the pillows and grabs for a kleenex. J's voice is shaky like it always is after an orgasm and he's settling in front of the camera again as Dan cleans up.

“Do you boys want to stick around and chat a bit while I wait till my dick works again?” J asks, giggling. “Thirty-three?” Dan goes red. Oh god. Again.

_unfortunately i have work in the morning :( coffee shop. but i have my text alerts on so i'll see you next time sweetie._

J pouts, frowning. “Fine,” he sighs. “I'll see you next time I'm on then. Love you.” He blows the camera a kiss and Dan blows one back before he realizes J can't see him and he feels like an absolute twat. He closes his laptop and goes to sleep.

Dan hates opening at work, mostly because it means he has to get there at a quarter to five in the morning. It's chilly so he's sure it'll be a busy morning. People coming in for seasonal pumpkin spice drinks and all. He sighs to himself as he stands behind the register, waiting for customers, still drowsy-eyed.

There's always a bit of a slow spot at around eight forty-five, Dan has noticed. He ducks back to the refrigerator to check for more pumpkin spice concentrate when he hears the door ding open. Shit. He grabs a box and when he comes back up to the counter he nearly drops it.

Because there is a boy coming through the door, long legs and soft curvy body and messy dark hair and a round bum and blue eyes. His legs are so long that his ankles show a bit above his shoes and below the cuffs of his skinny jeans. He's bundled up in fingerless gloves and a fluffy jacket and a scarf, the hood only halfway pushed back off his head. Dan realizes he's staring a little as the boy looks over the pastry case.

“Morning,” the boy says tiredly, and oh god it's him that's the voice. That's actually twinkyj standing on the other side of the counter, fully clothed and sleepy morning eyes. Dan swallows. His tongue feels heavy as if he's physically forgotten how to talk. “Do you guys have peppermint mochas yet?” Dan chokes on his own voice and clears his throat.

“Uh, yeah,” Dan says. “We have them year-round actually, just don't put them on the menu till November.” J furrows his eyebrows.

“Damn,” he says. “I've been missing out on a lot of peppermint mochas then. I'll have one of those then. Grande. And maybe a pumpkin scone?”

“How very festive of you, J,” Dan says, grabbing for a cup. Wait. He accidentally knocks the top half of the stack of cups down and they scatter on the floor. “Shit. Sorry. I mean. Dammit.”

“You alright?” J asks, looking at him, seeming to not notice that Dan's just called him by his cam name.

“Fine,” Dan says, taking the first clean cup off the stack. He writes J's order down. “Um. Name?” Oh god, he's finally going to learn twinkyj's name.

“Josh,” Josh says, and Dan smiles. He writes the name down and puts the cup to the side before going to the pastry counter to retrieve his scone and put it in the warming oven.

“Alright,” Dan says, punching Josh's order into the register. He sort of feels out of his own body, like he's watching a scene in somebody else's life. Josh passes him his card. Dan scans it. Josh Franceschi. Dan likes that name.

Josh leans against the wall on his phone while Dan makes his drink. At least Dan can make mochas without thinking about it anymore. He keeps sneaking looks over at Josh. He's much taller than he expected, but he likes that. Dan bags up his scone and puts extra whipped cream on his mocha for free just because.

“Here you are,” he says, putting them on the counter. He really doesn't want Josh to go but he probably has somewhere to be.

“Thanks,” Josh says, taking his things. He squints his eyes to read Dan's name tag. “Dan.”

“I'm thirty-three,” Dan says, without actually thinking about it. Whoops.

Josh's eyes widen up a bit at first, but then he smiles.

"So you're not an old weirdo?" Josh asks.

"Nope," Dan says.

“You never mentioned you lived in Weybridge,” Josh says.

“Neither did you,” Dan says, cracking a smirk. Josh laughs. Crinkly eyes. Fuck.

“Fair enough,” Josh says. He looks over to check the door before he leans across the counter and kisses Dan flat on the lips. “I usually go to the other Starbucks but I guess I'll have to make a detour across town to see you now,” he adds.

Dan is kind of staring at him. Twinkyj just kissed him on the mouth.

“Alright,” Dan says. He stutters. “I. I guess I don't get why you're not absolutely creeped out right now.”

“Because you tip me more than any of the other guys,” Josh says, wrapping long fingers around his cup. Dan feels a little strange knowing he's seen those fingers in his butt. “And you don't say gross stuff. I don't mind the gross comments; I just like yours better.” He smiles. “I have to go get my butthole waxed now. But I'll probably be on tonight.” Dan laughs, shaking his head a little.

“Alright,” Dan sighs. “Have fun I guess.”

Josh goes to walk away but then he hesitates. “Is it against company policy to take a customer's phone number?” he asks.

“I'm pretty sure it's against company policy to kiss on the job or talk about butthole waxing yet here we are,” Dan says.

“Okay fair point,” Josh says. He tears off a bit of the paper bag with his scone in it and Dan gives him a pen. Josh holds the pen kind of weirdly but it's cute. “There. Promise you'll be online tonight?”

“Promise,” Dan says. He smiles. Josh leaves and on the way out he holds the door for a lady on her phone who doesn't thank him. Dan decides that's one of his favourite things he's seen Josh do. He pockets the number in his jeans instead of his apron and goes back to the register to take her order, his lips still feeling Josh's kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] this is my everything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850558) by [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks)




End file.
